The Power That Is In Me
by WmanigoldK
Summary: Four years have past. Shadow is on vacation from G.U.N after an acident on a mission acurred. His powers were unstable, every time he needed to take off his rings it felt like a time bomb. Then a hedgehog came to him and ofered his services to help him control his powers. And now with the arrival of Blaze the cat, he will know that this is much of a bigger problem then he thought.


**Shadow and Blaze have a more advanced relationship in this story, but not of love, yet. I don't own Sonic and**** the others, just the OCs and the temple. Enjoy the story, and please alert of any errors.**

Shadow the hedgehog sat in a meditading position- eyes closed, and concentrated. He was on the courtyard of a temple surrounded by fog, atop of inumerous mountains. Devoid of his inhibitor rings and his usual rocket shoes. Dressed only with his gloves and wraps covering his feet.

The ebony hedgehog was in this place for days. And day by day doing the same training sections. But yet, not with many progress. His powers were still refusing to do his will. Again, in just a short period of time his concentration was fading, his breath was getting heavier and the chaos energy was wanting to get out, in the form of a big chaos blast.

Seeing no other way, with frustation and urgency he grabbed back his rings putting them in place. Slowly his breath came back to normal and the energy was contained.

"Three minutes. You might not think, but you're doing good Shadow." A male voice said not too far away. Shadow recognized the voice and stood up. It was Edge the hedgehog, former master and guardian of the temple- AKA: His guider. He was wearing robes and a metallic mask covering his face leaving only his quills showing his golden fur.

"Before i came here, you promised me i would be able to live without these damn rings within a month. And from my calculations, that, is Just not possible!" The ultimate life form said in frustation.

"Calm down Shads. I made the promise, i have to know if it's possible or not. And believe me, it is. We still have some weeks. It's sufficient." The masked hedgehog replied with confidence.

Shadow gives his usual "hmph" and turns his face away not convinced and also bothered with the nickname.

As Edge is about to reply, his ears perk up to a sudden sound of bell ringing. It's the bell his assistants ring to indicate a visit. "Great, vigilance." He said sarcastacly while turning to the entrance.

"What vigilance?" The ebony hedgehog asked confused.

"Mine." He simply replied.

Shadow turned his focus to the entrance as well, curious by who would be. At the sounds of heels cliking the stone stairs he guessed it was female. When she entered the courtyard he instantly recognized her. Tail moving from side to side, Lavender fur, stoic white muzzle and pony tail. It was Blaze the cat. "_She is here to monitor Edge_?" He thought, steping forward calmly, disguising his sense of surprise. They have worked together many times over the years, created a bond of friendship, even shared their pasts with each other. She was one of the few persons that he didn't find annoying. He was surprised yes, but also relivied for being her and not some blue hedgehog.

"About time you come. Silver told me you would be here the same day Shadow arrived. Why the delay?" Edge questioned. Leaving The ebony hedgehog with a confused look.

"Sorry, I had some things to solve back at my kingdom." She replied, than turned to Shadow. "How about you Shadow? Did i kept you waiting?"

"Errr... No. I wasn't expecting you." He replied.

Blaze then looked towards Edge. "Haven't you told him i was coming?"

"Well, since you didn't came i thought it was best if i told him nothing. You know, Just so he didn't felt much overwhelmed. To keep calm is a very importante part of the training." He said rubbing the back of his head, embarassed.

"You told him nothing?!" The lilac cat said with flaming fists.

Seeing that, Shadow decided to intrude. "Wait, wait. What do you mean overwhelmed? What this is all about?"

Blaze sighed and held back her flames. "Edge, leave us. I'll explain him everything." The masked hedgehog simply nodded and went back inside the temple.

* * *

><p>The two sat on a bench near the entrance and Blaze started to talk. "Now i may tell that Edge finding you wasn't a mere coincedence."<p>

"Who sent him?"

"Silver sent him. To prevent a catastrophe in the future." She replied.

"A catastrophe? What does this has to do with me?"

" You Shadow, did the catastrophe." Blaze said calmly but with sadness in her eyes, while Shadow's grew wide open. "Me, how?"

"Your powers. Silver said that the chaos energy in your body was growing over time, so much that G.U.N had to seal you. But, it wasn't enough, the energy inside you came out and blasted half of the area of the planet." She gave a pause. "Silver was enraged... He wanted to kill you."

"Why didn't he tried?" Shadow asked. Afterall, if depended of him, he could "try".

"Don't joke Shadow. I calmed him down and said that we should find another way."

Then, Shadow made the conection. "And the way was Edge." To which the lavender feline simply nodded in response. "How did you met him?" He then asked.

"It was, again, Silver. When he was searching for survivors, an old version of Edge came to him said that since the time you were sealed, he was trying to prevent the disaster. When Silver remembered about him we went for his search. Eventualy, we found him and he said that he could teach you how to control your powers. It was a shot in the dark. We didn't know if he would be able to fulfill the task, so Silver asked me to acompany your progress. And here i am." Blaze ended with a sigh.

"And why isn't future boy here too?" Shadow asked, refering to the grey hedgehog.

"I told him it wasn't necessary. He being here was only going to make things more difficult to your progress and he was already nervous. It was best if he relaxed for now." She continued. "But, he will come here at the end of the month."

"if Edge don't keep his promise." The ebony hedgehog added.

"Exacly."

Shadow began to think over. Now it wasn't a choice, he needed to stay there and learn how to control his powers, without his inhibitor rings. Also the thought of G.U.N sealing him was very disturbing. Were they really going to do that without thinking of an alternative? Or worse... they could have already tried an alternative and didn't worked. He shock his head out of the thought.

"Shadow?" Blaze asked with a soft tone. She knew he was with a lot of weight over his shoulders right now.

The ultimate life form closed and opened his eyes, stood up, then responded. "I almost destroyed the world once. I'm not going let the situation get near this again. I'll continue the traning imediately."

The lavender cat left small smile and said. "Then go prepare yourself, i'm going to call your guider." And with that they left.

* * *

><p>Now they were on other part of the courtyard. This one had an opening. The fog was very thick and the ground was probably a hundred metters below. The only thing visible were the top of inumerous bamboos, which the size reached the stone ground.<p>

"Is it possible to bamboos reach this size?" Blaze questioned in desbelief.

"Well... here at least." Edge responded, not letting much of an explanation.

"I don't care. Let's Just get this over with." Shadow said, walking pass the two towards the edge of the courtyard.

"So, what does this part of the training consists of?" The lavender cat asked, observing the ebony hedgehog removing his rings.

"Consists of equilibrium. Shads there will have to jump on one of the bamboos and equilibrate himself up side down with one hand, till he gives up." Edge answered, while the ebony hedgehog did exacly that.

Blaze puts a hand under her chin in thought. "How long can he stay like that without the rings?"

"About a minute." He answered simply.

"Only a minute? I could swear his power boost lasted more than that."

"And it lasted. But when he came here the chaos energy was already unstable. That's why the future me told Silver to take act at this time in the past... or present- time travel is complicated." He replied.

Blaze crosses her arms and turns her atention back to Shadow. Right after the first minute she noticed he was begining to slightly tremble. Shadow made a frown, he was losing balance. As the seconds passed it was getting more difficult to maintain the position, and also his enhanced strength was smashing the borders of the bamboo.

Edge saw his trouble and decided to speak. "I think that's enough Shads." The ebony hedgehog ignored continued to try and stay balanced.

Now Blaze decided to intervene. "Shadow stop, it's already good enough."

"Yeah i don't want you to explode my bamboos!" Edge added.

Shadow only growled. The situation was getting more tense. "_I'm the goddamn ultimate life_ _form, i can take more than-_" Then his thoughts were interrupted as he hears Blaze calling for his name again. As he snaps back to reality he couldn't hold it any longer, he needed to jump back, but when he was half way to it, the exhaustion hited. His hand couldn't reach the edge of the courtyard. But then a hand picked him up, and and Edge helped him back up. Shadow puted his rings back in desperation and took his breath.

"Are you alright?" The lavender cat asked, reaching to his side and puting a hand on his back.

"I couldn't even teleport back." He said in frustation. She sighed.

Edge looked to them, then to the sky. The Sun was already setting. "Well, i think that is enough for today. Take the night to rest."

Shadow didn't want to end now, but he was too tired to complain. The masked hedgehog left and Blaze began to help Shadow get in his room. "Can you tell me the way?" She asked.

"Floor seventeen, turn left, then turn right two times." He replied.

Getting there, Shadow lied down on his bed. Blaze took a chair and sat next to him. "Shadow i know you're determined, but don't push yourself too much. If you want results you have to be more patient." She tried advise, sinse she knew he could be as sturbborn as her.

The ebony hedgehog sighed. "I know, but it's not that simple. I felt my body try to hold the energy, but it just kept growing, draining my stamina like water." He paused. "At least i could mesure something important."

"what?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, when i fall into exhaustion again... i want you to take distance and count ten seconds." He answered, leaving the lavender cat with a puzzled look.

"Are you planing on going that far again? You nearly fell into the abyss a couple of minutes ago! And why ten seconds?" She said, thinking if he was being stubborn or Just stupid.

"Yes, i'll take that far again, but it's just for future precautions. Because if i'm right, it means that after ten seconds of this exhausted state, the chaos energy may go out." Shadow said, trying to explain his plan.

"Are you saying you want me to count down the apocalipse?"

"Come on Blaze don't be so melodramatic. At the time we are now, the energy explosion won't be enough to even destroy the temple." He tried to convince.

"Well then why wont you do it?" She asked of why he would need her.

"Because it's difficult to think when your nearly fanting. Besides, You're the only one i can trust in this forsaken place." Shadow said with sincerity.

Blaze didn't showed but she was a little surprised. Even after all these years working together, the ebony hedgehog never really said he trusted her. But she had to give him a break, afterall, she also never really said it. Which made her change her mind. "So, i only need to count to ten, right?"

He nodded.

"And i don't think Edge will need to know that, right?"

He nodded again.

Blaze sighed. "Fine, i'll do it."


End file.
